Koi no Kenshi
by PikaXiong
Summary: Zero est le meilleur de son école en kendo. Un jour Sebastian Michaelis entre dans sa vie. Zero ne l'aime pas du tout, contrairement à celui-ci. Mais quelles sont les intentions de Sebastian ? Une histoire pleine d'humour, d'action, de drames et d'amour !
1. Chapitre 1 : Transfère

**Konnishiwa à vous ! Vous voici sur le début de ma première histoire mêlant des personnages de deux manga : **_**Vampire Knight**_** ainsi que **_**Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**_** ! Bonne lecture ! ^^ **

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino et Yana Toboso…

Koi no Kenshi

_Le kendo est un art de combat japonais dont son ancêtre, le kenjutsu, était pratiqué par les samouraïs. Les adversaires doivent frapper sur l'armure de l'autre grâce à un sabre en bambou du nom de shinai. Le premier à marquer deux points dans l'intervalle de 5 minutes dans un espace de combat appelé shiai-jo gagne._

Chapitre 1 : Transfère.

Je me mis à marcher plus vite. Pas encore elle ! Ça fait une semaine qu'elle ne me lâche pas. Je me faufilai entre les élèves en espérant qu'elle lâche prise.

-Zero-chaaan !, l'entendis-je m'appeler, ce qui me fit redoubler de vitesse. Je vais me rendre à ma classe et si j'ai de la chance, elle me suivra et aura un avertissement pour ne pas être dans sa classe à la sonnerie. Cette fille, Maria Kurenai, ne m'a pas lâché depuis son arrivé à cette école. Au moins, j'ai de la chance, je ne l'ai pas dans ma classe.

-Mais attend Zero !, s'écria-t-elle en me voyant accélérer.

-Zero ! Zero ! Zero ! ZEROOO !, hurla-t-elle. À bout de nerf, je m'arrêtai et m'accrochai au portail de la porte de classe pour reprendre mes esprits. Elle arriva devant moi, essoufflée. Je posai enfin mon regard sur elle. Elle sourit.

-Tu ne m'avais pas entendu.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais «zero-chan»…, grognai-je. Elle rit de sa petite voix aigue et douce, très irritante.

-J'ai vu ta performance à la compétition de kendo hier ! Tu étais excellent !, dit-elle d'un ton amoureux.

-Merci, répondis-je simplement.

-Tu es la fierté de l'école !

-Ça j'en doute. J'ai eu un hansoku (avertissement) et j'ai failli en avoir un autre quand j'ai presque échappé mon sabre.

-Oh, la cloche va sonner ! On se voit ce midi ?

Alors que j'allais répliquer, elle prit la fuite. J'allais encore devoir me la coltiner. Je poussai un long soupir de désespoir en rentrant dans la classe. Quand je passai devant son bureau, Takuma se leva et me félicita pour ma performance d'hier. Je le remerciai et le félicitai lui aussi, comme il faisait partie de l'équipe de l'école. Puis m'assis à mon bureau. La cloche sonna et je sortis mon matériel.

-Psst, Zero…!, chuchota Yûki à ma gauche. Je me retournai. Elle me servit un joli sourire et me dit :

-Bravo pour hier, c'était très impressionnant !

J'hochai la tête en signe de remerciement. Le professeur entra accompagné d'un autre garçon aux cheveux noir comme les ailes d'un corbeau. Il était plutôt grand et élancé et très gracieux dans sa démarche. Il sourit à la classe.

-Bonjour, chers élèves. Je sais que nous sommes en plein milieu de l'année, mais nous accueillons un nouvel élève, transféré d'urgence. Je le laisse se présenter.

Le gars en question s'avança en tenant son sac d'école. Je pus remarquer qu'il portait des gants.

-Bonjour, tout le monde ! Je me nomme Sebastian Michaelis. Je vivais à Tokyo, mais mon père est mort. J'ai donc été transféré ici pour aller vivre chez mon oncle. Vous connaissez sûrement mon oncle : Vincent Phantomhive. Il est propriétaire d'une compagnie populaire de jouets.

-Aaah, Phantomhive, je connais, commenta Rima Tôya.

-Merci, Sebastian. Je te prierais de venir t'asseoir. Il reste une place à côté d'Hikaru et devant Zero, dit le professeur. Le nouvel élève se dirigea gracieusement vers la place devant moi. Moi qui était content d'avoir la vois libre devant moi ! En plus il est grand ! Grr.

Il salua Yori à sa gauche et Hanabusa à sa droite. Yori lui sourit aimablement et Hanabusa l'ignora.

Le cours commença. Je me déplaçai souvent à gauche et à droite sur ma chaise pour voire ce que le prof écrivait au tableau.

-Kiryû ! Baisse-toi, je vois rien !, m'avertit Rima.

-Je ne vois rien moi non plus.

-Est-ce de ma faute ? Désolé, je suis un peu grand. Je pourrais demander au professeur de nous changer de place ?, proposa Sebastian.

-Rima, Zero, Sebastian y a-t-il un problème ?, demanda le prof.

-Non, répondis-je automatiquement.

-Oui, monsieur. Comme je suis plus grand que Zero, celui-ci ne peut plus voire au tableau et en essayant de voire, il bloque la vue à Rima, expliqua minutieusement le nouveau.

-Alors change de place et va à côté d'Hikaru.

-Mais si je vais à droite d'Hikaru, je bloque la vue à mademoiselle, répliqua-t-il en désignant Yori.

-Bon, on va régler ça tout de suite. Rima et Sebastian, échangez de place, ordonna l'enseignant.

-D'accord sensei (professeur), dit Sebastian. Rima se leva et pris ses affaires. Je l'entendis murmurer :

-J'aime pas ça être autant à l'avant…

Et puis le cours se déroula sans problème. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Yûki se précipita à mon bureau.

-Zero, j'y comprend rien !, pleurnicha-t-elle. Je lui expliquai comment faire l'équation et m'assurai qu'elle comprenait.

-Merci beaucoup !

-De rien.

-Tiens donc ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si doué, Zero, commenta Sebastian. Je ne savais pas si c'était supposé être une insulte ou un compliment alors je répondis :

-C'est facile, il faut juste être attentif.

La cloche du deuxième cours sonna. Le cours fut normal et à la fin, le professeur nous félicita (moi et Takuma) et toute la classe nous applaudit. Mais je ne le méritais pas ! Ma technique a encore quelques failles et j'ai eu un hansoku. Ce fut l'heure de la récréation. Je rangeai mes choses et sortit. Comme j'avais sommeil (et je voulais éviter Maria), j'allai à la petite écurie de l'école. White Mary était couché sur de la paille. Je la saluai, ouvrit la clôture et entrai la voire. Je m'étendis dans la paille à côté d'elle et m'endormis.

-…Ro ! Zero ! Réveil-toi, tu as manqué le cours d'histoire. Tu vas devoir aller à une retenue, m'avertit Yûki en me secouant les épaules.

-C'est beau, je suis réveillé.

-C'est l'heure de dîner (déjeuner).

-Ok. J'y vais.

Je me levai et sortis de l'écurie. J'ébouriffai mes cheveux afin que la paille tombe.

J'allai chercher mon repas dans ma case. « Je vais à la cafétéria et je dois me coltiner Maria ou je mange dehors pour qu'on me fiche la paix ?» , me questionnai-je. Comme la deuxième option me semblait plus intéressante, je sortis de l'école et me dirigeai vers le bancs dessous le cerisier. J'aimais bien la perspective de manger en paix sous un cerisier.

C'est en m'approchant du banc que je remarquai qu'il était occupé. Je me rapprochai encore et constatai qu'il était occupé **par le nouveau**.

-Zero ? Tu ne manges pas à la cafétéria ?

-Non.

Je m'en allai.

-Attend un peu. On peut manger ensemble, me proposa-t-il. Par politesse, j'acceptai. Je me retournai et m'assis le plus loin possible sur le banc, sans le regarder. Je n'avais pas envie de sympathiser avec un inconnu bizarre. Avec un nom étrange, par dessus le marché ! J'ouvris ma boîte et chuchotai pour moi-même :

-Itadakimasu.

Je mangeai le riz au légume puis me levai.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas bavard, dit Sebastian. Je ne répondit rien.

-À ce que j'ai entendu, tu es un kenshi (les kenshi sont ceux qui pratiquent le kendo) plutôt doué ?

-Pas vraiment. J'ai plein de failles dans ma technique.

-Y a-t-il une équipe de kendo à cette école ? J'en faisais à Tokyo.

-Oui, nous avons un dojo (endroit sacré où on pratique le kendo).

-Je pourrais me joindre à vous ?, demanda-t-il.

-Si tu veux. C'est après l'école et parfois les fins de semaine, l'informai-je.

-Tu pourrais m'amener au dojo après l'école ?

-D'accord.

-On se rencontre ici après les cours et tu me le montre, confirma le grand ténébreux.

J'entendis un bruit derrière le cerisier et Maria surgit.

-Kyaaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui montrer après les cours ! C'est louche !, s'écria-t-elle. Sebastian éclata de rire. Pas moi.

-Je vais lui montrer le dojo, idiote.

-Aaah… Le dojo !, elle rigola.

-À quoi tu pensais ?, la questionna Sebastian, souriant.

-Ben… Je croyais que Zero allait montrer son...

-J'en ai assez entendu !, la coupai-je en partant dans l'école. Non mais quelle stupidité ! Alors que je m'en allais, je pus entendre le rire de Sebastian. Si j'ai de la chance, elle va coller le nouveau et me lâcher. Un bizarre et une idiote ensemble, ça serait parfait.

Pendant le cours, Yûki me demanda pourquoi j'avais l'air fâché. Je lui répondit :

-Pour rien.

-Zero et Yûki !, nous avertit le professeur Yagari.

Je me tus puis continuai de prendre des notes.

Et puis l'autre cours se déroula normalement. Je m'éclipsai avant de croiser le professeur d'histoire pour qu'il oublis ma retenue. C'est en sortant et en apercevant Sebastian sous le cerisier que je me rappelai que je devais lui montrer le dojo.

-Salut Zero !

-Bon, suis-moi, dis-je en m'engageant sur le trottoir. Après l'écurie et le champ pour l'équitation, je vis le dojo, un bâtiment à une étage, assez grand avec quelques marches avant de parvenir à la porte principale. Je l'ouvris et entrai dans la salle avec les cases pour mettre notre équipement et nos souliers.

-Trouve-toi une case vide, lui dis-je en allant où la mienne. J'enlevai ce que j'avais dans les pieds et les mis au bas du casier. Sebastian ouvrit celui à droite du mien. Comme il était vide, il retira ses souliers et ses chaussettes et les mis dedans. Je vis qu'il y avait du vernis noir sur ses ongles d'orteils et le dévisageai légèrement.

-Ça fait plus élégant, se justifia-t-il. J'haussai les épaules puis allai vers la porte du dojo. Je l'ouvris et y entrai. Les gars qui étaient déjà arrivé s'étiraient sous le regard du maître. Sebastian vint à côté de moi et mon maître s'approcha.

-Salut, maître, dis-je en m'inclinant.

-Salut. Tu es venu avec un ami ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis et j'aimerais joindre votre équipe de kendo. J'ai déjà un peu d'expérience.

-D'accord. Tu as déjà la tenue ?, demanda le maître.

-Oui, monsieur.

-La prochaine fois, tu l'apporteras. Pour savoir à qui j'ai à faire, je te passerai de l'équipement puis tu te battras avec… Zero, décida-t-il.

-Parfait, monsieur, répondit-il.

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

**Voici déjà la fin de mon tout premier chapitre de cette histoire ! ^^ J'espère que vous appréciez et que vous lirez aussi le deuxième chapitre qui arrivera dans très peu ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de Koi no Kenshi ! ^o^**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Kiai ! Fighting !

**Hello ! ^_^ Voici donc le 2****e**** chapitre ! J'ai appris bien des choses en le rédigeant… Comme qu'intercom est un mot anglais et qu'il faut écrire (et dire) «interphone» ! Mais je n'ai jamais dit «interphone» ! Bon, j'arrête avec mes HS et je vous laisse à la lecture de cet autre chapitre ! ^^**

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino et Yana Toboso…

Koi no Kenshi

_Le kendo est un art de combat japonais dont son ancêtre, le kenjutsu, était pratiqué par les samouraïs. Les adversaires doivent frapper sur l'armure de l'autre grâce à un sabre en bambou du nom de shinai. Le premier à marquer deux points dans l'intervalle de 5 minutes dans un espace de combat appelé shiai-jo gagne._

Chapitre 2 : Kiai ! Fighting !

Après avoir mis l'habit traditionnel de kendo (la jupe pantalon, la veste, le casque et les gants) de couleur bleu marine, je pris mon _shinai _et allai au milieu de la pièce. Je vis Sebastian arriver avec le même ensemble et il se plaça devant moi. Il fut le premier à s'accroupir en signe de salutation avant le combat, puis je fit de même. Je me demandais à quel grade il s'était rendu ? Était-il débutant ou avancé ? Mais bon, je n'avais pas le temps de me poser des questions. Je me relevai et mis le sabre au-dessus de ma tête, le pied gauche en avant. Il se positionna lui aussi et le combat commença. Il tenta un coup sur le côté droit de mon casque, mais j'arrêtai son coup avec mon sabre. Je me fis quelque pas à droite, ayant pour but de frapper l'armure à la hauteur de ses hanches. Je criai : « Ya !» et envoyai mon sabre sur son côté droit. Je réussis mon coup et esquivai le sien qui était à la hauteur de ma tête en me baissant. Je me relevai immédiatement et examinai sa posture pour arrêter son prochain coup. Un coup de plus et c'était gagné ! Si je le faisais à la tête, c'était une victoire assurée. Ce Sebastian devait être un débutant. Il cria et m'envoya un coup au corps. Son _shinai _percuta le mien et je profitai qu'il soit bas pour viser son casque. Il arrêta mon coup avec une souplesse impressionnante et réussis à frapper l'armure qui entourait mes hanches. Merde !

-Ya !, criai-je en visant de nouveau sa tête. Il se baissa et tenta un autre coup aux hanches. Je l'arrêtai et me dépêchai à faire le tour de lui pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de se retourner et frapper son casque. Malheureusement, il pivota avec moi. Nous criâmes ensemble et nos lames se percutèrent. Il était plutôt doué, finalement ! Mais j'allais en finir avec ma prise secrète. Je fis semblant de viser son côté gauche, mais je changeai de direction vers sa tête. Le combat allait être fini. Toutefois, je ne sais pas comment, il avait prévu mon attaque et son sabre atteignit mon casque en même temps que le mien sur le sien. Nous étions donc à égalité. Avec une vitesse imprévisible son _shinai_ percuta mon corps et il gagna. QUOI ? Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Comment ai-je pu être déjouer par lui ? Moi qui me pratique tous les jours ! Nous nous fîmes le salut puis j'enlevai mon casque, rageur. Je suis nul !

-Bravo, Zero ! C'est la première fois que je mène un combat si magnifique !, se réjouit l'autre.

-J'ai été nul, grognai-je.

-Bien sûr que non ! La fluidité dans tes mouvements était à couper de souffle et le regard que tu as en plein action est parfait. Juste assez agressif et sérieux, dit-il avec une bizarre de flamme dans les yeux.

Ça y est, j'avais l'impression d'entendre Maria (mais en moins pire).

-C'est sûr qu'il y a quelques problèmes à régler dans ta technique. Je pourrais t'aider ?, ajouta-t-il en enlevant ses gants pour replacer ses cheveux.

-Non, répondis-je d'un ton amer. Pour qui il se prend, lui ?

-Michaelis, je te félicite pour ce merveilleux combat. Tu étais excellent. Et toi, Kiryû, pratique-toi plus régulièrement et avec plus de vigueur. Et sois moins agressif. La force que tu utilises pour tes coups est inutile. Apprends-toi à te servir de la vitesse, dit mon maître.

-Merci, maître, dit Sebastian en s'inclinant. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui écraser le visage au sol, mais comme mon maître venait de me faire la morale à propos de mon agressivité, je m'abstins.

-Bon, allé, on pratique l'arrêt des coups à la tête alors frapper l'autre chacun votre tour, nous ordonna le maître en partant voir les autres. Je remis mon casque et l'autre aussi. Je sens que cet entraînement sera bon pour mes nerfs. Je lui balançai mon sabre vers son casque.

_PDV (Point De Vue) Sebastian_

Je sortis du dojo et respirai l'air frais de février. Il devait faire environ 5 °C. Je descendis les marches puis arrivai sur le trottoir. J'allais devoir marcher jusqu'au stationnement de l'école pour repartir dans ma belle voiture noire toute neuve, que mon père m'a léguée dans son héritage. Ça ne me déplaisait pas de marcher. La ville est très belle. Plus petite que Tokyo, certes, mais assez spacieuse, avec de beaux édifices et de grand cerisier.

Sur la route, je m'arrêtai devant une beauté. Ses yeux d'un joli vert se posèrent sur moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un si grand désire de la serrer dans mes bras ! Je m'avançai vers elle. Avant de la caresser, je lui dis :

-Tu es trop mignonne toi, j'ai envie de te ramener chez moi, qu'en dis-tu ?

Je flattai le dessus de sa tête. Elle ronronna.

-Oui, tu aimes ça ! Oh, tu es trop jolie ! Tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux ?, continuai-je.

-Euh, Sebastian, tu as oublié tes gants… Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ce chat ?, lança Zero en me lançant mes gants. Je pris la créature.

-Ce n'est pas un chat, c'est une chatte, le contredis-je en lui grattant derrière l'oreille.

-On s'en fout.

-…Tu veux la flatter, elle est très gentille !, proposai-je en la lui tendant.

-Non, ça va aller.

-Tu es sûr ? Regarde comme elle est mignonne !

-J'en suis certain. Bye, je rentre chez moi.

-À demain, le saluai-je en le regardant partir dans le sens inverse du mien et en appuyant sur les coussinets de la patte de la chatte. Je vérifiai si elle avait un collier.

-Tiens, comme tu n'as pas de collier, viens vivre avec moi !... Je sais bien, Ciel, mon cousin, est allergique, mais tu n'as qu'à vivre secrètement dans ma chambre… Ok, allons-y !

Je la déposai à côté de moi puis j'arrivai au stationnement. J'ouvris la porte de passager et elle entra. Je la refermai puis pris la place du conducteur. Je fit partir la voiture, m'attacher, puis démarrer vers le manoir Phantomhive.

Je m'éloignai de la population de la ville et puis arrivai enfin au manoir. Je m'arrêtai devant le grand portail et sortis de ma voiture. J'appuyai sur un bouton puis dit :

-Ici Sebastian Michaelis, le neveu du compte Phantomhive.

Une voix sortis du petit interphone pour me répondre :

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Le grand portail s'ouvrit puis je retournai dans ma voiture pour pénétrer dans l'immense territoire de mon oncle. Je me stationnai puis ouvrit mon sac sur mes genoux.

-Désolé, ma jolie, mais tu vas devoir te cacher là-dedans.

Le félin entra dans mon sac en un bond. Je le refermai puis sortis. Je me fis accueillir par monsieur Tanaka.

-Oh, oh.

-Salut, monsieur Tanaka. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Oh, oh.

-Moi ? Je vais assez bien. Je me suis joins à l'équipe de kendo.

-Oh, oh.

-Prendre le thé avec vous ? Malheureusement j'ai autre chose à faire… On se reprend plus tard ?

-Oh, oh.

-Au revoir !, lui dis-je en m'aventurant dans le grand manoir. Je trouvai facilement ma chambre puis déposai délicatement mon sac sur mon lit. Alors que j'allais l'ouvrir, je remarquai que la belle n'y était plus.

-Oups. Ils réussiront toujours à me surprendre, ces félins !, dis-je plein d'amour. Je rebroussai donc chemin pour le trouver avant le compte… Ou son fils !... Ou qui que ce soit ! Je passai par la cuisine et saluai le chef cuisinier.

-Héé, Sebastian, c'est ça ? Heureux de te rencontrer !

-Avez-vous vu passer un chat ?, demandai-je.

-Non, le compte n'accepte aucun chat pour la santé de son fils le morveux.

-Alors ne parlez à personne que j'ai mentionné un chat, compris ?, le menaçai-je avec un regard sombre. Il hocha la tête frénétiquement, une goutte de sueur sur la joue et sa cigarette tomba sur le sol. Je l'écrasai vigoureusement et le chef sursauta. Je m'en allai et vérifiai dans certaines salles, sans croiser personne. Puis je descendis l'escalier et vit la femme de chambre.

-Mademoiselle, j'ai égaré un chat, l'avez vous vu passer ?, demandai-je avec un sourire.

-N-non pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Si vous le voyez, rapportez-le-moi !

-Bien entendu, dit-elle sous mon charme.

-Ah!, et j'aimerais que ça reste notre petit secret…, ajoutai-je en posant mon doigt sur mes lèvres. Elle rougit et fit signe que oui.

Je continuai ma route et fouillai l'étage. Je croisai Ciel, mon cousin.

-Jeune maître (comme je suis habitué à appeler son père maître, je l'appelle jeune maître), auriez-vous aperçu quelque chose de… suspect ?, dis-je en tentant d'être subtile.

-Non, que veux-tu dire par là, Sebastian ?, demanda-t-il de son ton bourru.

-Rien du tout, ne vous dérangez pas avec ça.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sebastian ?, dit la mère du jeune maître.

-Tout va bien, madame.

-D'accord, alors c'est parfait.

Je quittai la salle puis m'aventurai dans le jardin.

-Monsieur Sebastian ! Il est à vous ce ch…

-Chute !, le coupai-je.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le jeune blond, tenant la jolie créature comme un vulgaire jouet.

-Si quelqu'un vient à l'apprendre, ce minet ce fera écorcher vivant, alors passe-le-moi et ne le dit à **personne** !

-D'accord, monsieur.

Il me la donna puis je la pris et cherchai la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je la trouvai, un étage plus haut. Je sautai puis m'agrippai à une main au cadre de la fenêtre du premier étage. Je me hissai comme un chat habile sur celle-ci et agrippai le bas de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Heureusement, elle était ouverte, sinon cette tentative aurait été plus complexe. Je tirai pour me lever à une main, le chat dans l'autre, puis me mis à genoux sur le cadre de ma fenêtre. Le chat bondit sur le plancher et je fis de même. Je pris un des deux oreiller sur mon lit et le déposai dans mon garde-robe. Le chat alla s'y étendre.

-C'est ton nouveau chez-toi !, annonçai-je en la caressant. Je m'étendit sur mon lit puis relaxai.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un comme Zero. Ça me donne envie de recommencer… ça. Le dernier étant mon «père», je croyais que Ciel était prêt, mais il n'est qu'un enfant et rien n'a bouleversé sa vie. Mais Zero… Zero a une aura particulière. Je peux sentir la haine qui le hante depuis si longtemps. Et c'est si alléchant ! Cette envie de vengeance, je la veux. Il faut que je découvre son secret… Par tous les moyens.

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

**Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre ! Ça va plutôt vite, c'est la première fois que je ressens autant d'entrain à écrire une fic ! ^^ L'intrigue n'a pas encore débuté, mais ça ne tardera pas trop, vous allez voir !**

**Donc, est-ce que ça vous plais ?**


	3. Chapitre 3 : GRRR

**Coucou ! ^^ Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce 3****e**** chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire !**

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino et Yana Toboso…

Koi no Kenshi

_Le kendo est un art de combat japonais dont son ancêtre, le kenjutsu, était pratiqué par les samouraïs. Les adversaires doivent frapper sur l'armure de l'autre grâce à un sabre en bambou du nom de shinai. Le premier à marquer deux points dans l'intervalle de 5 minutes dans un espace de combat appelé shiai-jo gagne._

Chapitre 3 : GRRR.

PDV : Zero

-Zero, il est l'heure de se lever, dit une voix.

-Hum, ok, répondis-je en m'étirant. Je m'assis dans mon lit et me frottai les yeux.

-Je t'ai apporté ton déjeuner, dit Sebastian.

-Ah, merci… UNE MINUTE. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre toi ?, beuglai-je en me levant.

-Je me suis dit qu'en tant qu'ami, je pourrais venir déjeuner avec toi, répondit l'imbécile.

-Fout le camp, on est pas ami et je ne veux pas qu'on le soit !, grondai-je en le poussant vers la sortie.

-Du calme, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Va t'habiller et reviens déjeuner.

-Si j'ai décidé d'être seul dans ma chambre c'est pas pour qu'un fanfaron qui se crois mon ami vienne me réveiller le matin !

-Bon, d'accord, alors je m'en vais…

-C'est ça, salut ! Va-t-en !

-Mais…

-Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix !, grognai-je en le poussant dans le couloir et en fermant la porte.

-Tu es sûr que…

-Va déjeuner avec tes amis !, le coupai-je. Je collai mon oreille contre la porte pour être sûr qu'il soit partit. Comme je n'entendais plus de bruit, je retournai à mon lit. J'aperçus sur la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis un plateau en argent avec des crêpes aux fruits avec de la crème fouettée. Il y avait aussi une théière avec deux tasses. Il est du genre à boire du thé, lui ? Ça ne m'impressionne pas, avec son petit air précieux… Il me considère comme son ami alors que moi je le considère comme mon rival. Et j'ajouterais que je le trouve imbécile et bizarre.

Je me préparai et mangeai quand même ce que l'autre m'avais préparé. Je pu m'avouer qu'il était très bon en cuisine.

Je sortis de ma chambre avec mon sac et marchai direction l'école. Marcher jusqu'à l'école me prends environ 15 minutes, si je marche vite. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre. Il n'était que 7h 21 ! Mais à quelle heure il m'avait réveillé, cet idiot de Sebastian ? Habituellement, j'arrive à l'école vers 8h 50 ! Grrr.

Je continuai tout de même ma route, me disant que j'allais m'entraîner dans le dojo pendant ce temps. Après un moment de marche, je montai le petit escalier du dojo puis y pénétrai. J'ouvris ma case et pris mon habit, sauf mon casque. Je m'en allai vers la salle de bain. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis une douche marcher. Je ne me posai pas de questions et entrai dans une cabine pour me changer. C'est alors que j'entendis chantonner :

-Beast of blood

No fear no sadness

Lofty life is tasting loneliness and eternity

And near by the target with no more life

Red drops on my greedy lips

Falls down on the freezing ground

Get down limitless night*.

Les paroles donnaient froid dans le dos. Ça devait être une de ces chansons gothique. J'arrêtai de l'écouter puis mis mon linge de kendo. Je sortis avec mon linge en tapon dans mes bras. La personne avait fini sa douche, mais chantonnait encore l'air de la chanson. Je contournai les casiers puis ouvrai la porte de la salle d'entraînement. J'allai prendre mon sabre au coin de la salle, dans la boîte avec ceux des autres. Je jouai avec, le lançai puis le rattrapai pour m'habituer à son poids. Je me plaçai en position de combat puis fendit l'air avec mon _shinai _et criai : « Ya !». Je le fis derechef mais en augmentant ma vitesse et en limitant ma force. Je répétai cet exercice 10 fois de plus, pour qu'il devienne un automatisme. Puis je le pratiquai sur le mannequin. Je me rappelai me ma défaite contre Sebastian et envoyai un coup de pied au mannequin, plein de haine. Il tomba immédiatement dans un fracas assourdissant. Je grognai.

-Zero ?

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Takuma, les cheveux encore humides, avec son habit de kendo. Je m'empressai de remettre le mannequin sur sa base.

-J'ai pas fais exprès, mentis-je en pointant le mannequin en bois. Il rigola.

-Inutile de me mentir, j'ai vu la scène ! Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'est déjà arrivé de me défouler sur Joe, lança Takuma en allant chercher son _shinai._

-Joe ?

-C'est le petit nom que je lui ai donné, précisa Takuma en riant.

-… C'était donc toi qui chantais la chanson sadique ! J'étais entrain de me changer quand je t'ai entendu, expliquai-je en replaçant le nez de Joe qui c'était brisé dans sa chute.

-Ah, ça ! C'était _Beast of Blood_ de Malice Mizer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de chanter dans la douche, mais je me suis mis à penser au nouveau, Sebastian, et c'est la première chanson qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de la chanter, se justifia-t-il, toujours avec son ton rieur.

-Ah bon.

Il se positionna en mode combat et cria : «Kiai !» pour ensuite frapper dans le vide la tête d'une personne imaginaire.

Je me positionnai à mon tour, criai et frappai comme je l'avais fait tout à l'heure.

-Est-ce trop indiscret de te demander ce qui te met si en colère, Zero?

-Un peu oui. Mais je vais te répondre quand même. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, Maria ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et puis là le nouveau est arrivé et il fais comme elle, en pensant qu'il est mon ami alors que je le hais. Ça m'énerve !

-Là Zero, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Il faut savoir vivre avec des fans. Partout où tu iras, avec des habiletés comme les tiennes, tu risque d'en croiser et parfois des bien pires. Crois-moi, j'ai de l'expérience. Il faut donc se conduire comme ils s'y attendent. Aimerais-tu ça si ton idole t'enverrais promener ? Sûrement pas. Donc apprend le «vivre ensemble».

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me faire faire la morale ce matin.

-Ce n'est qu'un conseil comme un autre ! Si la fan voix que tu lui porte attention, elle arrêtera peut-être de te coller autant.

-Moi je crois que si je me met à faire ami-ami avec Maria ou l'autre, il vont croire qu'il y a un lien fort entre nous et ils me suivront d'avantage, grognai-je.

-Pas besoin d'être ami, juste de les saluer, ou de les remercier avec le sourire ou juste de sourire de temps en temps ! Ça te dériderait un peu !

Il lâcha son sabre et avança rapidement vers-moi. Je reculai, sur mes gardes. Il se jeta sur moi et tira sur mes joues. Je me débattis.

-Aller Zero, souris !

-Lâche-moi !

-Wôô… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?, balança quelqu'un. Moi et Takuma étions rendus par terre, lui tirant sur mes joues et moi essayant de le repousser en tentant d'empêcher qu'il étire davantage mes joues. Takuma me lâcha et s'assit en indien face à un Sebastian hébété.

-Salut Sebastian ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

-Salut… Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à l'instant ?, demanda-t-il.

-J'essayais de faire sourire Zero !, s'expliqua Takuma, ce qui amplifia la grimace ahurie de l'autre. Je poussai Takuma puis dit :

-Il tirait sur mes joues pour que j'aie l'air de sourire, alors on s'est un peu bagarré.

-Ah, tout s'explique ! Je me posais des questions, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Hein ?, demanda Takuma.

-Oh, rien. Il est 8h 40, j'étais venu voire si Zero était ici pour aller à l'école.

-Non, mais il est collant !, murmurai-je pour moi-même en me retournant.

-Déjà 8h 40 ! Le temps passe si vite ! Je vais aller me changer, tu viens Zero ?, demanda Takuma. J'hochai la tête puis repris mon sabre que j'avais laissé tomber. Je pris celui à Takuma et lui lançai. Il l'attrapa et le mis dans la boîte avec les autres. J'allai porter le mien puis allai à ma case, suivi de Sebastian. Je pris mon linge et partis dans la salle de bain pour me changer dans une cabine. Je sortis des toilettes en espérant que l'imbécile serait parti, mais malheureusement je le retrouvai prêt de la porte principale. Je soupirai en descendant le petit escalier puis m'engageai sur le trottoir.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'école, Maria se précipita vers moi.

-Zero-chaaan !, cria-t-elle. Je me retournai en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter : ne m'appelle pas «Zero-chan» !, grondai-je. Elle rigola.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Je t'aime trop !, dit-elle en rougissant. Je détournai le regard.

-Je dois aller en classe.

-Zero, la dernière fois je t'ai attendu, mais tu n'es pas venu manger avec moi ! Tu as préféré Sebastian… Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Est-ce parce que c'est un homme ?, demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je n'étais pas supposé manger avec cet idiot et je ne vous aime pas tous les deux, balançai-je en partant.

-On se voit ce midi !, chantonna-t-elle en gambadant vers sa classe. J'entrai dans la mienne et m'installai à mon bureau. L'enseignant entra et les élèves allèrent s'asseoir à leur place. Le cours commença et se déroula comme les autres. Pendant la pause, j'allai réveiller Yûki, qui s'était endormie sur sa fiche. Avant de lui tapoter le bras, je remarquai une inscription sur son bureau, faite en crayon plomb. C'était un petit cœur avec un «Z» dedans. Ce «Z» signifiait-il Zero ? Ou «Zzzz» parce qu'elle aime dormir ? Ou Zorro ?.. Hum, je doute que ce soit Zorro.

-Ah, Yûki s'est encore endormie ! Elle n'arrive pas à dormir parce qu'elle fait des cauchemars ces temps-ci, dit Yori en arrivant derrière-moi.

-Ah.

-Yûki, réveil-toi ! Une chance pour toi que le professeur ne t'as pas surpris !, lui dit Yori. Yûki releva sa tête et sa feuille resta coller sur son visage. Yori l'enleva, mais les inscriptions au stylos c'étaient imprimées sur son visage. Je pris un malin plaisir à dire en pointant un mot :

-Tu as fait une erreur ici ! Et là !

-Hein ? Elle sortit de la classe en courant vers les salle de bains pour se voire dans le miroir.

Quand elle revint l'ancre avait presque disparu et la cloche sonna, annonçant le deuxième cours. Le professeur Yagari entra et nous distribua nos résultats du cours précédents. Je reçus ma copie avec un gros 97% encerclé. Je reçut un petit bout de papier sur la nuque puis me retournai.

-Combien tu as eu ?, demanda Sebastian. Je lui montrai ma copie.

-Moi j'ai eu 98% !, me dit-il. Grr, il devait être fier de lui !

-Zero !, chuchota-t-il. Je me re-retournai. Il pointa le petit bout de papier au sol. Je le pris et lu ce qu'il y état écrit.

«Dîne (déjeune) avec moi ce midi, j'ai à te parler ! ;) »

Bon, un autre ! J'ai vraiment la poisse.

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

*Bête de sang

Pas de peur ni de tristesse

La vie hautaine goûte la solitude et l'éternité

Et proche de la cible sans aucune vie

Les gouttes rouges sur mes lèvres gourmandes

Tombent sur le sol froid

Descendant cette nuit sans limite

**Me croirez-vous si je vous dit que j'ai écrit les 3 premiers chapitres en une journée ? Eh bien c'est ça ! J'ai dépassé mon record ! ^^**

**C'est tout pour le moment, qu'en dîtes-vous ?**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Apétissant

**Huum… J'essaie de trouver une salutation différente… Yo ! ^^ Dans ce chapitre, l'intrigue commence réellement ! Vous verrez plus le côté **_**Kuroshitsuji**_** et j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino et Yana Toboso…

Koi no Kenshi

_Le kendo est un art de combat japonais dont son ancêtre, le kenjutsu, était pratiqué par les samouraïs. Les adversaires doivent frapper sur l'armure de l'autre grâce à un sabre en bambou du nom de shinai. Le premier à marquer deux points dans l'intervalle de 5 minutes dans un espace de combat appelé shiai-jo gagne._

Chapitre 4 : Appétissant…

PDV : Sebastian

La cloche du midi retentit et je me levai après avoir rangé mes affaires. J'avançai en vitesse vers Zero qui finissait son texte. Je l'observai, concentré sur sa feuille, tenant son crayon assez fort pour faire blanchir ses jointures. Il termina son dernier paragraphe et se mit debout comme un ressort. Il tendit son projet à l'enseignant qui les prit puis partit. Zero se retourna pour aller pousser sa chaise et sursauta en m'apercevant.

-Pourquoi t'es encore là, toi ?

-Je t'attendais pour le dîner (déjeuner) !

-Ah ça non ! Zero-chan m'a promis de manger avec moi ce midi !, s'écria Maria en rentrant dans la classe, une boîte de bento à la main.

-Il est occupé ce midi, désolé pour toi, lui annonçai-je en lui faisant face. C'est là que je remarquai que Maria était vraiment petite.

-Tu ne m'intimides aucunement, le nouveau ! Il est inutile de tourner autour de Zero, son cœur est déjà conquis !

-Par toi ? Tss, j'en doute !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était par moi, même si j'aimerais beaucoup. Il est amoureux de Yûki, ça se voit, non ?, balança-t-elle l'air triste.

-Je ne crois pas, répondis-je. Si Zero serait amoureux, je sentirais une étincelle dans son être, mais il n'y a rien, sauf un noir absolu. «Son» Zero est bien plus sombre qu'elle ne l'imagine.

-Tu viens juste d'arriver, tu n'en sais rien.

-Et toi tu ne sais rien de moi, alors ne me sous-estime pas. On y va Zero !, je me retournai vers celui-ci, mais il était partit. Ah, ce Zero, aussi fugueur qu'un petit chat en cage ! Je fus attendris par mes pensées et décrochai de la vie réel. Je m'imaginai en train d'enfermai Zero comme un pauvre chaton malheureux. Puis je m'imaginai en train de le nourrir, puis lui caresser les cheveux, puis je l'imaginai en train de faire sa toilette comme un chat.

-…tian ! Sebastian !, vociféra Maria en me secouant les épaules. Je sortis de mes rêveries.

-Mmh ?

-Arrête d'avoir ce genre de pensés déplacées en plein milieu de la classe !, me gronda-t-elle.

-Oups, je m'excuse. Je vais retrouver Zero, déclarai-je en sortant.

-Il doit être avec White Lady ! Je vais aller le voire !, dit Maria en sortant derrière moi.

-Moi je dis qu'il est au dojo.

-Non ! Il est à l'écurie !, répliqua-t-elle.

-Au dojo.

-À l'écurie !

-Au dojo.

-On verra bien, nah !, se renfrogna-t-elle en partant à l'écurie.

-Tu as tors !, lui dis-je en m'en allant au dojo. Je me mis à aller plus vite puis à courir. Je percutai quelqu'un. Celui-ci tomba, mais je restai bien sur mes pieds.

-Mais t'es malade ? T'es qui pour oser me foncer dedans, enfoiré !, gueula un homme chauve, à la carrure des épaule impressionnante. Il se releva agressivement. Il avait une cicatrice qui passait de sa lève inférieure au bas de son menton gras.

-Désolé, monsieur le yakuza (mafia japonaise), dis-je en voyant l'arme cachée dans la poche de sa veste. Il l'empoigna immédiatement et me poussa dans la ruelle la plus proche, me menaçant de son pistolet. Je levai les mains, puis reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos percute une barrière en treillis métalliques. L'homme posa son pistolet dans le creux de mon cou et m'observa.

-Mouais, tu es plutôt beau gosse… Je pourrais te décapiter et te vendre en morceaux… Ou te prendre en esclave personnel…

-Et si je réussis à m'échapper et que c'est moi qui vous tue ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Vous êtes plutôt laid, personne ne pleurera votre mort, ajoutai-je avec un sourire malicieux. Il fit semblant de rire et enfonça le pistolet davantage dans mon cou, au niveau de ma clavicule gauche.

-On ne rit pas avec moi ! C'est impossible que tu puisses t'échapper. Crois-moi, avec toutes mes années d'expérience dans la pègre, aucune de mes victimes n'a échappé à son sort.

Je ris de bon cœur. Comme si j'étais un humain quelconque. Ce vieux bandit allait se rappeler de moi à jamais ! Si jamais il survit !

-Tu arrêtes de rire, ordure ! Ou je t'explose la gorge !, me menaça-t-il. Je vis quelque chose frapper le dessus de la tête du yakuza. Sonné et surpris par l'attaque, il sursauta puis tomba sur le derrière, s'étouffant avec sa salive de crapaud.

-Ah, Zero, tu es enfin arrivé ! Je croyais que tu allais m'abandonner à mon triste sort !, m'exclamai-je en le voyant dans sa tenue de kendo, son _shinai_ en main. Sans me répondre ni même me porter attention, il refrappa le bandit à sa main armé. Le fusil tomba par terre. Alors qu'il allait le prendre, je l'arrêtai.

-Laisse, je porte des gants.

Je pris l'arme lourde puis visai avec précision la tête du yakuza.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, lâcha Zero.

-Je le tue.

-Non ! Si on se fait prendre, ça va aller mal pour nous ! On pourra dire adieu au kendo !

Il envoya un autre coup de kendo sur un point vital de l'homme, mais pas assez fort pour le tuer.

-Tu es un vrai samouraï, Zero ! Mais un peu trop gentil…

-Ce n'est pas le temps de parler, on l'amène au poste de police.

Il pris ses bras et moi ses jambes. Nous le soulevâmes puis en sortant de la ruelle il dit :

-Si on tombe sur ses potes, on est mort !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis le _gun _dans ma poche.

-…Et si tu les flingues on est doublement mort.

Nous marchâmes un peu dans la rue. Les quelques personnes qu'il y avait nous dévisageaient.

-Zero, comment as-tu su que je me faisais attaqué ?, demandai-je, alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

-Ça va te paraître dingue… Mais j'ai entendu une voix… Qui me murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. J'ai donc suivi le son de la voix et c'est là que ça ma mené, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Ça a fonctionné, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

-Zero, j'aimerais qu'on ait une discussion ensemble, lui dis-je. Il me regarda dans les yeux, tout en continuant de promener le yakuza, et hocha la tête. Nous nous arrêtâmes avant de traverser une petite rue puis passâmes. Un peu plus tard, nous arrivâmes au poste.

_Après avoir réglé l'affaire du yakuza au poste, il se sont arrêtés au dojo…_

-Si je comprends bien, on sèche ?, demandai-je après m'être changé.

-De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de sécher l'après midi. Nous n'avons pas d'entraînement les vendredi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne vas pas avec l'horaire du maître. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Je me rapprochai de lui, qui était assis sur ses talons au milieu de la salle et fit comme lui.

-C'est à propos de la voix que tu as entendue, tantôt. C'était l'appel d'un démon.

Il me dévisagea.

-Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

-C'était moi.

Je vérifiai les alentours, puis comme personne ne pouvaient nous voir, je m'accroupis, les mains au sol. Je sentis une douleur dans mon dos et _elles_ percèrent ma peau pour se déployer majestueusement, envoyant une pluie de plumes noires dans la pièce. Je me relevai. Ça faisait si du bien de les laisser sortir et d'enfin dévoiler ma vraie apparence ! Mes ongles poussèrent comme des griffes acérées et je sentis une forte douleur à la racine de mes canines qui se changeaient en crocs tranchants. Mon linge aussi se métamorphosa. Mon chandail disparu pour laisser plus de confort à mes ailes, je retrouvai mon bon vieux pantalon en cuir noir et mes bottes à talon hauts, elles aussi en cuire. Zero me regardait, apeuré et fasciné. Il recula, encore assis sur le sol et se cogna contre le mur. Comme je ne voulais pas qu'il ait peur, je fermai ma bouche, pliai mes ailes pour qu'elles semblent plus petites et m'avançai doucement à quatre pattes. Il me dévisagea et je ris. Je m'assis devant lui.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, lui dis-je. Il me regarda l'air méfiant, puis dit enfin :

-Je n'ai pas confiance en un démon, mais dit moi quand même ce qu'est cette proposition.

-D'abord, j'aimerais me renseigner sur ton passé. Tu avais un frère, non ?, demandai-je en fouinant dans ses souvenirs. Dans ma forme de démon, il était plus facile de faire de la légilimencie.

-… Oui. Mais il est mort lors que nous étions jeunes. Mais ce n'est pas de tes affaires !, grogna-t-il.

-Zero… Je pourrais t'aider. Alors explique-moi, ou je t'ouvre la tête pour fouiller dans ton cerveau puis j'en profite pour te faire un joli lavage de cerveau, qu'en dis-tu ?

Bien sûr, ouvrir une tête et fouiller dans des bouts de cerveau n'était pas tout à fait mon genre, mais c'était pratiqué par mes ancêtres.

-Tu es vraiment répugnant. Tu aurais juste pu dire «s'il te plaît», ça aurait suffi ! Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'étais très proche de mon frère jumeau, Ichiru. Un jour, une créature de ton espèce a enlevé Ichiru sous mes yeux, car mes parents avaient tué son bien aimé, un démon qui semait la terreur partout où il allait. La femme s'est vengée en assassinant mes parents et en me torturant. Juste avant de m'évanouir à cause de la perte de sang, je la vis partir avec mon frère. Il doit sûrement être mort depuis longtemps. J'ai ensuite été adopté par le directeur de cette école, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Avoue que tu meurs d'envie de venger tes parents et ton frère. Tu penses à ça nuit et jour, ça ronge ton esprit, dis-je. Je sentis l'envie de vengeance augmenter dans son esprit, ce qui fit monter en moi une extase, me donnant envie de détruire tout. Je me rapprochai de lui et caressai sa joue du revers de la griffes noire de mon index. Mon visage était à quelque centimètre du sien lorsque je soufflai :

-Nous serons ensemble durant toute cette quête de vengeance… J'obéirai à tous les ordres que tu me donneras et je t'assurerai une protection suprême… Et… Lorsque ta vengeance sera épanouie, je dévorerai ton âme…, proposai-je d'un ton irrésistible.

-Je suis d'accord, murmura-t-il.

Je plaquai ses bras contre le mur puis demandai :

-Tu en es sûr ?

Il hocha la tête en signe de «oui». Je me mis à genoux, ses deux jambes allongées entre les miennes puis susurrai :

-Maintenant, je vais rendre notre contrat officiel.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il sursauta. Je fis entrer ma langue dans sa bouche puis frôlai la sienne. Je me retirai, sentant comme si je m'étais fait piquer sur la langue. Le signe du contrat était entrain de graver sur celle-ci. Je regardai Zero qui avait l'air souffrant, la main sur sa bouche. Je sortis ma langue et lui pointai le signe sur celle-ci, une rune représentant une étoile à 5 branches.

-Nous sommes à présent liés. À jamais.

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

**Tadaam ! Fini ! (Je parle de ce chapitre, pas de l'histoire qui vient juste de commencer). L'histoire vient débute, dévoilant un tantinet son aspect shonen ai ou encore yaoi (un shonen ai et un yaoi sont des manga avec des relations entre homme, sauf que les yaoi sont plus explicites) ! w Votre opinion là-dessus ? **


End file.
